


詹眉/如此這般(上)

by 30chainsaw



Series: 詹眉/如此這般 [1]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw
Summary: 洛杉磯湖人隊以4-1的比分戰勝了丹佛掘金，這讓安東尼戴維斯和勒布朗詹姆斯很高興，於是他們在過道裡來了一發。順帶一提，戴維斯的屁股真的太雞巴火辣了。
Relationships: LeBron James/Anthony Davis
Series: 詹眉/如此這般 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014591
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	詹眉/如此這般(上)

**Author's Note:**

> ✰嚴重的人物ooc警告⚠️   
> ✰淫蕩的濃眉+輕微抖S變態勒布朗  
> ✰R18向 但事實上我對色情文學一竅不通   
> ✰可能有一些時間線上的調整   
> ✰兩個人都是基佬 沒有額外家庭設定   
> ✰我不怎麼會寫比賽描述 我並不懂球   
> ✰同樣 我也不懂喝咖啡  
> ✰我並不是很了解美職籃 問就是亂寫  
> ✰園區不會像我描寫的一樣管理這麼寬鬆的   
> ✰有很多BUG 別罵了別罵了   
> ✰請相信我真的愛他們兩個 真的   
> ✰他們不屬於我 他們屬於他們自己

「我嫉妒他有戒指，我想要得到一枚戒指，而他已經有三枚——」戴維斯這麼對著話筒說道，他漂亮的棕眼睛對著鏡頭眨了眨，已經結束賽後採訪的勒布朗站在不遠處等他，比勒布朗還要高上那麼一點的大男孩衝著他開心地笑了笑，露出兩排潔白的牙齒。   
記者們又問了戴維斯幾個不痛不癢的問題，諸如「你更看好誰當選FMVP？」「勒布朗是個好的奪冠搭檔嗎？」「擊敗掘金後有什麼想法？」此類的話，戴維斯一一耐心地回答了一遍，搖搖頭表示自己結束了採訪環節，從黑壓壓的人群裡跑到通道門口。   
「勒布朗，」戴維斯從背後抱住勒布朗的脖子，他的脖子上還帶著濕熱的汗，幾片彩帶還滑稽地停在他的腦袋上，戴维斯撅起嘴将它们吹掉，「我們回去吧！今晚我可以去你房間玩嗎？」   
「這個提議不錯，小傻瓜*，」勒布朗發出了笑聲，「你打算就這麼一直掛在我的身上嗎？」通道裡安靜的很，湖人隊的其他人基本都到更衣室裡去慶祝了，由jr領頭——這傢伙開心的不得了，甩著毛巾哼著歌進了更衣室，雖然他根本沒上場就是了。   
戴維斯將腦袋擱在勒布朗的右肩上，「不可以嗎？」他用腦袋蹭了蹭勒布朗，「他們都走啦。」   
「走了就可以這樣嗎？」勒布朗故意板著一張臉說，這看起來很勒布朗，這傢伙的說教能力是一等一的，他可以因為你沒有把備用球衣疊好而像個媽媽一樣批評你，或者因為你把喝完的佳得樂瓶子扔在了地上，他有時候看起來就像個男媽媽？如果他願意留一頭媽媽愛留的大波浪長髮的話。他就像是湖人這個大家庭的家長。  
「哦得了吧勒布朗，停止你的老媽叨叨時間，你敢說你沒有一點想法？」戴維斯推著勒布朗走到走廊的轉角，「這裡看起來不錯，」戴維斯將勒布朗擠進角落，那邊堆著幾大箱沒開封過的佳得樂和一些器材，比如毛巾和小凳子——兩個兩米多的男人把這個小角落擠得滿滿當當的。勒布朗坐了下來，地上鋪著軟軟的墊子，「我覺得這裡有點熱。」   
戴維斯衝著他挑了挑眉毛，「我不介意你把衣服脫掉的，」他坐在勒布朗的大腿上，用兩條瘦長的腿勾住他的腰，勒布朗呻吟了一聲。   
「噢不寶貝，你實在是太重了！」勒布朗調整了一下姿勢，試圖讓他的大腿好受一點，戴維斯只是往他身上貼，熱乎乎的汗弄得兩個人的身上黏黏的，戴維斯舔了舔勒布朗的脖子。   
「我還沒洗澡。」勒布朗小聲嘀咕，戴維斯咕噥了幾句，對著勒布朗的脖子又咬又啃，不安分地用屁股蹭著勒布朗的下體。勒布朗只覺得他的陰莖陷進了一塊軟軟的肉裡，戴維斯硬得很快，他硬邦邦的陰莖頂著勒布朗的肚子，紫色的球褲已經濕了一小塊。   
勒布朗摟著他的大男孩，戴維斯的臉紅紅的，他就像一條小狗一樣舔著勒布朗，勒布朗像是一大塊好吃的熏肉，他的口水把勒布朗的脖子弄得濕漉漉的，勒布朗的左手挑逗地揉捏著戴維斯的屁股，戴維斯伸出他艷紅的舌頭往勒布朗嘴裡送，他們嘴貼著嘴吮吸著，戴維斯的舌頭很滑很燙，勒布朗伸出另一隻手用力摁著戴維斯的後腦勺，青澀的大男孩被親的嗚嗚直叫。透明的口水流了下來。  
戴維斯用力地呼吸著，勒布朗就像個大型抽氣泵，抽的他頭暈腦脹，勒布朗將左手伸進了戴維斯的短褲，他的屁股被捏的紅紅的，勒布朗的大手套弄著他的雞巴，他的手上有著一層粗糙的老繭，勒布朗用手指剝開他的包皮，他敏感的龜頭在勒布朗的手活下不斷地吐著淫液，操他媽的，這實在是太爽了，戴維斯快要化成一攤熱乎乎的泥了，他的肉棒漲的像一根燒火棍，戴維斯只是在勒布朗身上扭動，他的雞巴腫的就像是點燃歐洲戰火的巴爾幹半島一樣激烈。   
戴維斯的眼角紅紅的，勒布朗用大拇指扣弄著他的馬眼，他的小腿肚一抽一抽的，兩條長腿無意識地用力夾著勒布朗的腰，勒布朗的手勁很大，弄得他又疼又爽，終於，在勒布朗用掌心套了十幾下之後，白色的精液從頂端一股一股地噴在了勒布朗的手上。   
「你射了好多。」勒布朗把沾著粘稠精液的手指伸進戴維斯的嘴裡，「嘗嘗自己的味道？」   
戴維斯嗚咽了兩聲，伸出舌頭舔乾淨了勒布朗的手指，他的棕眼睛濕亮亮的，「乖孩子，」勒布朗親了親他的嘴角，戴維斯豐滿的嘴唇有些紅腫，他的嘴唇被勒布朗咬破了一点，勒布朗解開了他自己的褲帶，他的雞巴已經翹了起來，「它已經迫不及待了，跟它打個招呼好嗎？」勒布朗用手套弄了幾下，國王用一種挑逗的姿勢勾引著他的臣子，他的戴維斯小將軍撅著圓潤的屁股盯著他，那條倒霉的球褲已經被扔的遠遠的。   
「我該稱呼它為什麼，小國王？」勒布朗的雞巴打在戴維斯臉上，陰毛摩擦著戴維斯的鼻子，勒布朗把龜頭上透明的淫液塗在戴維斯的嘴唇上，「來點唇釉？」勒布朗發出輕快的笑聲。   
「得了吧勒布朗，操你嗚——」戴維斯朝著勒布朗翻了個白眼，在他說話的時候，勒布朗趁機把自己的雞巴塞進了他的嘴裡，戴維斯的腮幫子被塞的鼓鼓的，他根本不會口交，說實話他在性事上笨拙的像是個初學者，哪怕他早就把自己的第一次交給了勒布朗。  
勒布朗的雞巴尺寸大的嚇人，戴維斯試圖整個含住它，那玩意頂著他的喉嚨，他被頂的有點想吐，他的牙齒不小心磕到了勒布朗的龜頭，勒布朗的呼吸更加粗重了。「放鬆點，」他安撫似的摸著他的大男孩的頭頂，戴維斯做了個有趣的新髮型*，勒布朗用手指撫摸著那些紋路，「先用你的舌頭舔舔它。」   
戴維斯眨了眨眼睛，他的身體微微顫抖著。他把勒布朗的陰莖從嘴裡吐出來，緩慢的用嘴唇親吻他飽滿的龜頭，像是一隻動物在和自己不熟悉的另一隻動物交換氣味。勒布朗就坐在那兒，他的老二炫耀似的翹得高高的，勒布朗很久以前有過類似的性幻想，在他一個人手淫的時候，主要是他把戴維斯摁在斯台普斯的地板上，當著湖人隊的球迷們的面扇他耳光，揪著他的頭髮干他的嘴這類他媽的性幻想。勒布朗喜歡那些下流粗暴的畫面，他有時候會在PORNHUB上搜索一些類似的視頻，把手放在自己的雞巴上的時候他什麼都想，把戴維斯的臉換進視頻裡挨操的那個，然後勒布朗的雞巴就會射的一塌糊塗。   
戴維斯把他含進口中，他豐滿的嘴唇發出水液流動的聲音，他感覺勒布朗雞巴上的血管在一下下地鼓動，勒布朗的手按住了他的頭，隨後他開始用力地在戴維斯嘴裡抽插，戴維斯感覺自己的氣管快被他壓到了，他疼的發出高亢的呻吟聲，他想呼吸，但勒布朗剝奪了他的權利，他的國王用力幹著他的喉嚨，戴維斯呻吟著拍著勒布朗的大腿，他聽不見勒布朗說話了，勒布朗的雞巴像是從喉嚨幹到了他的腦子，他除了張大嘴挨操他什麼也做不到。直到勒布朗的胸膛劇烈起伏了兩下，然後發出了大聲的吼叫，一大股粘稠的精液噴進了戴維斯的嘴巴裡，有一部分直接射入了他的喉嚨。戴維斯咳嗽著嚥了下去，他的嘴裡黏糊糊的，勒布朗抽出他的雞巴把剩下的精液蹭在了戴維斯的臉上，戴維斯只是用他漂亮的大眼睛看著他。   
勒布朗一把把他抱起，讓他趴在自己的身上，戴維斯無意識地伸出舌頭舔著勒布朗的嘴唇，勒布朗幫他把球衣脫掉，戴維斯豆沙色的乳頭興奮地挺立著，勒布朗用手指搓揉著他的乳頭，戴維斯的乳頭變得更大了，他前不久剛被勒布朗強迫打了乳釘，他對疼痛很敏感，打完乳釘的那個晚上他在床上疼得睡不著，勒布朗偷偷地進了他的房間給他擦止疼的藥膏。他親吻著戴維斯的胸膛，戴維斯看見勒布朗的舌頭把他的胸舔的濕噠噠的。   
「剛才穆雷拍你的時候是什麼感覺？」勒布朗微笑著看著戴維斯，戴維斯只覺得一陣尷尬，因為事實上的確如此，他知道穆雷不是故意的，穆雷應該只是出於鼓勵的目的拍了拍他的胸膛，但穆雷那兩巴掌正好拍在他的乳頭上，他不知道穆雷有沒有發現自己打乳釘的事實——但他也不想管了，因為勒布朗含住了他的乳頭，他的乳頭上穿著小小的乳釘，不易發覺地刺在他的敏感的乳頭上，勒布朗用牙齒輕輕咬著，戴維斯只覺得胸前又疼又癢，勒布朗的額頭上都是汗，他像個小孩子一樣把腦袋埋在戴維斯飽滿的乳肉裡，戴維斯的胸肉上都是勒布朗抓出的手指印。   
「勒布朗，」戴維斯小聲叫著，他看上去快哭了，勒布朗一邊吸著他的乳頭一邊不安分地用手撫摸他的背脊，「摸摸我，我好難受。」戴維斯哀求著，他摟著勒布朗的脖子，勒布朗安撫似的拍了拍戴維斯的屁股，他把兩根手指伸進戴維斯的嘴裡，戴維斯用舌頭一遍一遍地舔著，發出含糊不清的呻吟聲。   
勒布朗把他的手指塞進戴維斯屁股裡的時候戴維斯疼的抽了口氣。他的屁股太緊了，勒布朗不得不多花些心思來讓戴維斯好受些，他把戴維斯翻了個面，將他漂亮的小屁股對準自己。勒布朗的舌頭像是一種甜蜜的折磨，這有些超綱，戴維斯爽的不斷搖著他的屁股，像是條求歡的小狗般衝著他的主人發出愉悅的叫聲。勒布朗的舌頭像是條水蛭，戴維斯的身體緊張起來，他的背繃的緊緊的，就是那種被舔弄的快感，那種一下又一下，插入卻不深入的情色，他的後穴不自覺地開始一縮一縮。勒布朗只是瞇起了眼，他隨手擼動了幾下自己的雞巴，又把手指插進了戴維斯的後面。   
「沒事的，不會疼的。」勒布朗親吻著戴維斯的脊背，戴維斯他的身體很結實，可他的內裡卻溫暖又柔軟，他的腸壁像蚌肉一樣纏住了勒布朗的手指，把他往更深處吸，勒布朗是一個很有情調的人，他耐心地挑逗著那些甜美的軟肉，戴維斯發出的呻吟聲淫蕩極了，他嗚嗚地感謝著國王的恩賜，他的國王又慢條斯理地玩弄了幾下，隨後換上了更大的傢伙。那根巨大的怪物衝著戴維斯咧開嘴，流出滴滴答答的口水。  
「勒布朗——」戴維斯發出一聲尖叫，他的後面緊的像是處子，在一陣天旋地轉之中，勒布朗的臉出現在了上方，他親吻著戴維斯的臉，用硬邦邦的雞巴在他的甬道裡抽插，他享受這種貫穿的感覺，他的戴維斯，他的大男孩，國王陛下感覺很好——他是個瘋狂的人，他在征服一片廣闊的領土，戴維斯的屁股太雞巴美妙了，一種肉體交合的美妙，勒布朗用力抓著他的屁股往更深處幹去，他的屁股被抓的一片青一片紫，戴維斯的腸肉死死地絞著勒布朗的雞巴，像要把他的雞巴硬生生地從他的下身拽下來。他早就又硬了，他的老二在空中一晃一晃的，勒布朗把他翻過來，彎下腰親吻著戴維斯的腹肌。  
「怎麼不說話了，寶貝？你感覺如何？」  
戴維斯說不出話來，用胳膊擋著自己的臉試圖抑制自己的呻吟聲，勒布朗弄得他很疼又很奇怪，他哭的一顫一顫的，勒布朗的雞巴把他填的滿滿的，他的肉體，他的大腦，和勒布朗的每一次性愛都是一種新奇的體驗，他可以矯情地說每一次都像是第一次。勒布朗的雞巴像是某種鑰匙或者開關，他沒有性癮，但是勒布朗使他變得淫蕩了起來，他發誓自己以前絕對不是這樣的，去他媽的，他知道了人們說的對性愛上癮是怎麼一回事。  
「說話，小安東尼，我的小狗狗，」勒布朗把他的胳膊從他臉上拽開，勒布朗親吻著他小臂上的星星文身，看著他被淚水打濕的臉，「為什麼不說話，寶貝，我的雞巴弄得你爽麼？」  
「勒布朗，」戴維斯從喉嚨裡發出一聲含糊不清的咕噥，「用力一點。」  
勒布朗明白了，國王俯下身在他耳邊幾乎是引誘地說：「為什麼不嘗試自己去爭取一下呢？」  
於是戴維斯抬起他的兩條長腿，勒布朗的雞巴停了下來，男人微笑著看著他的愛人，戴維斯試著把陰莖從屁股裡拔出去一點，他長長的睫毛顫動著，龜頭從屁股裡拔出去的時候他甚至僵硬了一下，戴維斯看起來色情極了，他伸出手努力把雞巴重新往屁股裡塞，他細細碎碎地呻吟著，喉結在脖頸上不住地滑動。他笨拙的動作逗得勒布朗有些想笑，他的大男孩醉倒在他的雞巴上，國王伸手抱住他的男孩，他的火熱老二用力地頂弄著戴維斯，戴維斯叫的嗓音沙啞，他的陰莖漲的發紫，很快他便射的一塌糊塗，白色的黏液噴的地上到處都是，勒布朗幹的他直翻白眼，他的腸肉不斷吸吮著勒布朗的雞巴，勒布朗呻吟一聲，把濃精悉數射進了戴維斯的屁股裡。   
「我的屁股好痛。」戴維斯哼哼唧唧地坐了起來，勒布朗把雞巴從他屁股裡抽了出來，白色的液體色情地從他的屁股裡流了出來，走道裡的地毯被弄得髒兮兮的。勒布朗用毛巾幫他簡單地清理了一下，「雖然我很不想清理掉的，寶貝」，勒布朗一邊拿著毛巾一邊說，「這可是國王寶貴的種子。」  
「那我是不是還得拿個小瓶子幫你裝起來？然後上書『KINGJAMES的寶貴精液』拿到eBay上去拍賣？」戴維斯沒好氣地說，他的身上被勒布朗弄得青一塊紫一塊的，當他撅著紅腫的屁股在邊上找衣服的時候，勒布朗不緊不慢地說：「我其實想讓你塞個肛塞？」  
「得了吧勒布朗！」戴維斯朝著他吐了吐舌頭，他找出被揉的皺巴巴的球衣重新套上，「你乾脆讓我屁股裡塞個跳蛋去打比賽吧！」   
勒布朗讚許地點了點頭。他們又花了點時間把通道裡恢復乾淨，至於那條地毯，勒布朗直接把它扔到了垃圾桶裡，等他們回到更衣室的時候，湖人隊的球員們正在開一個小型PARTY。  
「你們兩個去哪裡了？」說話的是jr，他開著手機在直播，看到勒布朗和戴維斯一起回來他抬起頭問了一句。「你又在直播？」勒布朗搖搖頭，「你難道忘記上次吐槽園區住宿設施然後被強制下播了*？」  
「今天當然沒關係——看看是誰來了？我們的大功臣勒布朗詹姆斯和安東尼戴維斯！來，你們和粉絲打個招呼？」jr抱著手機湊了過來，勒布朗尷尬地衝著鏡頭微笑，戴維斯一把抱住勒布朗的脖子，「這是我們的偉大的KINGJAMES！」  
「你們兩個好惡心。」jr翻了個白眼帶著手機走開了，霍華德在一邊等著他，勒布朗和戴維斯並排坐在更衣室的凳子上，勒布朗享受這種感覺，從一開始所有人對他們的質疑，他想證明他還有很多油，他感謝戴維斯願意加入湖人，他相信他和戴維斯有著最美妙的化學反應，他堅信他會和他的湖人夥伴們一起奪冠，這個冠軍是為了湖人，為了科比，為了戴維斯，為了所有愛著他的人，也是為了他自己。  
他們一起去吃了飯，園區的伙食還算可以，戴維斯想喝巴特勒的大臉咖啡*，於是勒布朗帶著他去找巴特勒的房間。熱火隊住在另一邊，但他們很快就找到了巴特勒的房間，巴特勒在自己的房間門口掛上了一塊廣告牌一樣的東西，當他們打開門的時候巴特勒正在磨咖啡豆，「你好？恭喜你們取得了西決勝利。」   
「謝謝你。」戴維斯衝著他微笑，「那麼可以請我們喝咖啡嗎？我之前就很想喝了。」巴特勒點點頭，「你們想喝什麼？」  
「拿鐵就好。」勒布朗則說給他一杯黑咖啡。巴特勒點點頭，他掏出了他的法式濾壓壺，巴特勒的房間裡有著濃郁的咖啡香氣和一大排瓶瓶罐罐，不同種類的咖啡豆，五顏六色的杯子摞成好幾摞，巴特勒穿著一條黑色的圍裙。  
「你的咖啡店看起來不錯。」戴維斯摸了摸一隻印著黑色小貓的陶瓷杯。   
「我正在練習自己做咖啡的技術，」巴特勒低著頭，他在清潔濾壓壺的內壁，「我退役了之後會開一家自己的咖啡店，我啥都有，20美元一杯，無論小杯中杯大杯，一律20美元一杯。*」  
泡好的咖啡冒著白煙，巴特勒給他拉個個漂亮的拉花，勒布朗坐在不遠處的沙發上看手機，巴特勒給戴維斯端來一小盤烤好的餅乾，「他很喜歡你。」巴特勒說。  
「什麼？」戴維斯被嚇了一跳，巴特勒黑白分明的眼珠子盯著戴維斯，「我說勒布朗，」他也給自己找了張椅子坐下，他把腦袋湊近戴維斯以方便他們小聲交談，「他一直在盯著你看。」  
「你們看起來還挺配，」巴特勒這麼說，他拿起一塊小狗形狀的餅乾，「我有時候會想起曾經在森林狼的日子，那時候我還不是很會泡咖啡，我烤的餅乾硬的像塊石頭。」他把餅乾掰成三塊，吃掉了屁股那一塊，戴維斯也吃掉了一塊小鳥形狀的餅乾，勒布朗已經在沙發上睡著了，他隨時隨地能在任何一個地方睡著，只要他想，他會通過充足的睡眠來保障自己完美的狀態，他會使用一些助眠app來幫助他快速進入狀態。

TBC  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :(對不起，我真的太懶了，我第一次寫這麼長的歐美色情，用詞之類的都不是很好，請求大家的原諒！  
> 如此這般(下)我會很快更新的，劇情裡標註「*」的註腳我也會隨後補充，請大家耐心等待！  
> 當我完成全文的時候，我會對文章進行一些修改，諸如語言的修飾，格式排版的修復(因為我是使用AO3的手機網頁版上傳)，錯字和標點的改正以及一些情節上的修復。  
> 我不是很會用AO3，誰可以幫助我一下嗎，非常感謝。  
> ...前提是有人看啦，不過就算沒有人看我也會堅持下去的。


End file.
